My Demanding Older Brother
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Lincoln and Male Lynn have been in a relationship for almost two years now. Well, not quite a relationship. More like sex with none of the wining and dining usually involved in dating. Lincoln wants a relationship. Lynn claims he doesn't. Because of the pain this causes him and Lynn's unwillingness to end the arrangement, Lincoln is looking for an out. To escape the heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey, Lincoln… Lookin' good in those undies… They new?" Lynn asked. Lincoln sighed.

"Umm… Maybe two weeks old?" Lincoln said. Lynn came in, taking his shirt off. Lincoln knew what was going to happen next, and in the strangest way, he had been looking forward to it. He was just reading comics in his underwear as he always did on a Saturday. But sometimes… More often lately, Lynn would come in and…

Well, seduce wasn't really the word. It wasn't a tender act. Lynn was never abusive towards him. He never hurt Lincoln. But it was hardly lovemaking. More like very mechanical sex. Lynn shoved Lincoln down on the bed. The younger white haired boy knew the drill. He turned over so his back was facing Lynn. He knew that Lynn didn't like to look Lincoln in the eye while they were doing this. It made it too personal, too intimate, which to Lynn it was never supposed to be.

To Lincoln, he looked forward to the moments when he and his older brother could be so close with each other, and yet hated how distant he felt, even in the most primal moments when one or usually both of them orgasmed. It felt simultaneously overwhelmingly hot and bone chillingly cold.

"You've finally learned what you're doing, eh, Stinkin?" Lynn asked scathingly, shutting the door and locking it, pulling his own pants, rubbing his penis a few times to get it hard.

Pulling Lincoln's head forward, Lincoln's mouth engulfed Lynn's hardness, kissing and sucking it, trying his hardest to make it as tender as possible, even when Lynn wouldn't even look down at him. He always looked somewhere on the walls, maybe at an Ace Savvy poster or something else, even as he began to grit his teeth and held Lincoln's head fast as he released his seed in his younger brother's mouth. Lincoln coughed and gasped. He still hadn't fully gotten used to that.

Lincoln sighed, climbing on the bed and pulling his own underpants down as he felt a warm, wet sensation of exothermic lubricant being poured on his ass and the sensation of fingers going up his asshole, lubricating inside as well as out. Lynn then lubricated himself thoroughly. As he said, Lynn never exactly hurt Lincoln… Not physically anyway. There was just nothing personal or intimate about their sex. Lincoln groaned as Lynn entered him, feeling himself getting even harder than before.

This had been going on for almost two years, at least since his twelfth birthday. He was fourteen now and Lynn was sixteen. Lincoln had a girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. He hadn't had the courage to tell her about this, though sometimes he suspected that she might know that there was more between Lincoln and Lynn than just brothers. The way she looked at him looking at Lynn when the older brother passed by.

Lynn thrust hard, keeping his mouth shut, not even looking at the back of Lincoln's head as he thrust repeatedly, finally finishing shortly before Lincoln did and pulling out. As Lynn began to get dressed, Lincoln followed his own routine of the past few times and cupped Lynn's cheek, kissing him on the lips, only to be roughly rebuffed, being punched uncommonly hard in the stomach, driving the wind violently from his lungs, leaving Lincoln to collapse to his knees, gasping desperately for breath

"Get the hell offa me! How many times do I have to tell you, Stinkin! This doesn't mean anything to me! Stop acting like such a freak!" Lynn snarled.

"But I love you, Lynn!" Lincoln said desperately, tears stinging his eyes. How could Lynn keep doing this to him? He kept coming in, expecting Lincoln to give everything to him and offering nothing back but hurt feelings and heartbreak.

Lincoln didn't know why he kept expecting Lynn to suddenly act like anything else than he had been for the past two years. He didn't know why he didn't tell Lynn to just leave him alone and stop treating him like a sex toy. Tell him that he had feelings too. Lincoln sighed. He could never refuse Lynn. Even if it broke his heart every time he was rejected, he couldn't say no to his older brother. He loved him so much. Lynn growled, walking out with a grimace of utter contempt.

"Later, Stinkin…" He said, leaping down the stairs to go for a run.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne… Stinkin's up in his room… He's being extra girly today…" Lynn said, walking out. Lincoln hurried to get dressed. He couldn't let Ronnie Anne find out about his relationship. He hid the lube and the condoms which weren't used that day, but often were used in place of lube. Ronnie Anne knocked and was immediately let in.

"Hey, Linc… What's wrong? You look like you just got run over by a train." Ronnie Anne said sympathetically, sitting down next to Lincoln, holding him close to her. Lincoln always felt safe with Ronnie Anne. She was rough and tumble when she needed to be, but she was surprisingly gentle with him when he needed her to be. Their relationship didn't start out that way. She was almost as rough with him as Lynn was, so he couldn't even get a break from being bullied at school.

Now, since they started going out a year and a half ago, her attitude towards him had softened a lot.

"Well… That happens… When you get hit in the stomach by Lynn…"

"That's not what's wrong and we both know it. What's really wrong, Lincoln? Come on. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise."

"This is a lot to not judge. I don't think even Clyde would have it in him not to judge me for this."  
"Why don't you try me? If I end up judging you, you have the right to punch me."

"I don't wanna punch you, Ronnie Anne. I'm in love with Lynn…"

"Your brother? I kinda thought something was goin' on between you two. The way you look at him… It's the way Clyde looks at Lori… Like a longing that will never be satisfied."

"Boy, you could work with Lars on his poetry. I… It's more than just unreturned love… I've… Been sleeping with Lynn for almost two years now."

"Sounds like he loves you. What's the problem? He still in the closet and you aren't?"

"Maybe… But I think he really does just want me to help him blow off steam sometimes. Every time I try to look him in the eye while we're doing it or kiss him, he punches me.

"The punch doesn't hurt so much anymore. I've been hit harder by him… Most times… This time was actually pretty hard because I tried to kiss him on the lips… But…"

"This conversation has become much more frank than I was expecting." Ronnie said, looking slightly put off.

"Oh, sorry… I won't gross you out with any more details then." Lincoln muttered, tears flowing freely from his eyes now. He didn't want to upset her, but he needed someone to talk to about this. He needed to be able to get his feelings out there, and Lynn wouldn't listen to him. Ronnie sighed.

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear how her boyfriend was being not only being fucked by another boy, but that that boy was his brother. But she couldn't really shy away from this. He needed her support. She hugged him tighter to her, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

"NO! I do… I-I love both of you… I know that seems weird… But I guess I'm bisexual… I just happen to love both a boy and a girl at the same time. And I wish I didn't… I wish I could stop being in love with Lynn… I just want my chest to stop hurting… I want to stop feeling sick to my stomach every time he comes into my room with that look on his face, knowing I'm just going to be rejected again! I don't want to be in pain anymore!" Lincoln sobbed.

Ronnie Anne continued holding him, feeling an immense sympathy for Lincoln that she didn't usually feel. She always loved him, but usually, he was pretty tough. It came from having ten brothers, most of whom were pretty nasty if not downright abusive towards him. He didn't have a terribly easy home life, so going to school was often a catharsis for him.

"You're welcome to move in with my family, Linc… My parents won't let me hear the end of it, but I think if you can handle ten mean brothers, you can handle talkative and gossipy family. That way you won't have to be around Lynn. You can get over him in peace without having to worry about him pulling you back. I can even help you move out."

"Why would you do that for me? I just admitted that I'm cheating on you!" Lincoln cried.

"No, you admitted that your brother has been using you for sex. There's a difference. He has no right to do that to you. He has no right to lead you on and then drop you like that."

"No, no… I-I agreed to it… I… The first time it kind of hurt, but after that, it felt amazing… He's…"

"You're making excuses for him! You have to make a decision, Lincoln! Either continue to live in a cycle of loveless sex and heartbreak or take control of your own damn life!" Ronnie snapped, her eyes lighting up angrily. "I can't make that decision for you! I…"

"Quiet down… You want my brothers to hear? I need some time to think about this… I promise I'll get back to you tomorrow on it… I promise." Lincoln said, kissing Ronnie Anne and taking her to the door.

She stormed out, snarling furiously at Lynn, who was coming back from his run. As Lincoln was heading to his room, Levi stopped him.

"I think I have a solution for your conundrum… Well, an answer to the question you asked yourself in your diary…"

"You've been reading my diary!"

"No more than any of our other siblings. You really should use the fingerprint identification journal I made for you for your birthday. There's no way our siblings could break into that."

"Anyway, you have a solution."

"Yes… You wondered in your diary if you were a girl and Lynn was your brother, would he be more likely to love you as you love him. You can find out for yourself with this machine. Take this watch and input the parameters of the alternate universe you want and it will seek one out if such a universe exists.

"For the relatively mundane parameters you are seeking, I suspect there are at least ten. It will choose the one most similar to the current one while still conforming to said parameters." Levi said, fiddling with the settings on the watch.

"Okay… Lincoln=Girl, Lynn=Boy, Loud Family=Otherwise same.

"You will be transported to a parallel universe wherein all features are the same within our family save that you will have two X Chromosomes rather than an X and a Y… Namely, you will be female. There's every chance that you may be moved as much as two years forward or backwards in time, depending on whether your thoughts stray or some other unforeseeable anomaly occurs. No physical damage should be done to you, though."

"Why are you helping me? You don't even like me." Lincoln said.

"I need test subjects for my Space-Time Watch. I've upgraded it and I need to make sure that it causes no detrimental effects. Keep in mind that you should not stay in the alternate universe for more than 48 hours. If you do, you may not be able to come back. The countdown will begin as soon as you appear in the new universe."

"Thank you, Levi… I don't know whether I'll see you again, but…"

"Nonsense. I'll be in the new universe as well. You can give me the watch there if you like. He will be able to communicate with me on the success or lack thereof of the experiment." Levi said, still as stone-faced as ever. Lincoln nodded, hitting the Go button. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled out of his current universe and sent to a new one.

It was a curious sensation, like a tingling and a burning all at once. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't terribly comfortable either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Finally, after what felt like a long time, he fell onto his bed… But… He looked down… Boobs… A skirt… He was a she. How old was she? Lincoln took out her wallet, looking at her school ID. She was in 8th grade… So 13. And she was Linka now.

"Hey, Linka… You alright? I heard a crash!" Came a masculine voice from the hall.

"Can I come in? He asked. Linka gasped as Lynn came in.

Blushing deeply, Linka looked away from Lynn.

"L-L-Lynn! Are… Are you… Really Lynn?"

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Lynn asked gently, sitting down next to Linka and feeling her forehead.

"No, you don't have a fever… You're looking a little pale. You need some protein.

"Let's get Dad to make some fish for you… Soul food!" Lynn said energetically, hurrying out of the room and sliding down the railing like he was skateboarding down it. It was weird. Linka had always wanted Lynn to treat her like this… Like she actually mattered to him. But was he only being nice to her because she was a girl now? Lincoln had also wanted Lynn to treat him nicely… Lynn had no problem fucking Lincoln, but couldn't even look him in the eye during or after the act.

It was like Lynn was ashamed of it, like he had done something wrong but he just couldn't stop. It was painful for Lincoln to have that hope and then have it dashed, but it also hurt to know that Lynn was obviously confused. Maybe it really was nothing to Lynn. Maybe it had just been a catharsis to him. Or maybe he really was gay and he just couldn't admit it. Was this Lynn gay as well? He was just as handsome as the other Universe's Lynn.

The minute Linka saw him, she knew she still wanted to be with him. She would have to test her theory. There were things she could do as a girl that would test a boy's control, and if nothing else, she could make him blush and find out where he stood. Lynn came back up with salmon and broccoli.

"Eat it soon before it gets cold…"

"I… I have boobs now…" Linka said idly, feeling them. Lynn turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Um… Y-yeah… V-very nice…" He muttered, seeming distinctly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone. His thirteen year old sister was talking about her boobs, after all.

"Thank you… For the fish, Lynn…" Linka said, kissing him on the cheek. If it was possible, he turned an even deeper red.

"Y-y-you're… You're w-welcome… I-Ihaftago!" He said, slurring his words together and dashing from the room. Linka laughed. Yep… He loved her. He just had to get his brother… No, her brother to admit it… A bit of flirting… Or would Lynn be too shy? Would he be too embarrassed? It didn't strike Lincoln as Lynn's personality. But Lynn had almost instantly gone for Lincoln. Why wouldn't it be the same with Linka? Was Lincoln really just a release for Lynn? Would Linka be any different?

"Somehow though, it felt wrong to change things like this. It was true that Lynn might love Linka, but she was sure that Lynn's feelings for Lincoln went beyond what he said they did. He wasn't asking much. He was just asking Lynn to either commit to a relationship with him or let him go. He was just having trouble standing up to Lynn on that front. He just couldn't say no to Lynn.

Maybe now would be different. Maybe Lynn would be able to admit to having feelings for Linka as he hadn't been able to for Lincoln. Linka sighed, finishing the salmon. It was just microwaved, but somehow it was delicious. Linka immediately stood up and went downstairs where Lynn was getting ready for a run.

"Hey… D'you mind if I join you?" Linka asked. Lynn shrugged.

"I… Sure… Are you feeling alright? You're still looking a bit pale."

"I'm always pale. I spend more time inside than out." Linka said. Lynn nodded.

"Well… Get your shoes and running shorts on."

"Alright…" Linka said, running back upstairs. Lynn looked at his stopwatch.

"Huh… Pretty good time there."

Linka ran back, leaping the last seven steps, her knees buckling under her so that she collapsed on the floor.

"Linka! Are you alright?" Lynn asked, hurrying over to her.

"I'm fine." She said suddenly, standing up and shaking her head to clear it. It was hard, being so close to Lynn. She could smell his shampoo and it was making her a little dizzy.

"So… What's up, Linka? You seem distracted… I mean, you're a better runner than I was expecting. You been hitting the gym lately? But you're losing focus when we talk, you don't always answer when I talk to you. What's goin' on?"

"Well… Can I be completely honest, Lynn?" Linka asked nervously. Lynn laughed.

"Of course! What is it?"

"This is really better done in private… I… Guess we can talk about it now. Nobody's around. But it's… Personal."

"I won't judge."

"Well… The truth is, Levi gave me this watch to take me from my own universe to an alternate one… In the universe I came from, I was a boy, though I still had ten brothers.

"Alright, mind blown. This is kinda Doctor Who level stuff, but whatever. Go on."

"I-in that universe, you and I were in a pretty… Mm… Intense relationship."

"You're saying I was not only gay in another universe, but in a relationship with my brother?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was never entirely certain of your sexuality in that universe. It was more like… You were… Fucking me to let off steam. I loved you, but I was never sure you returned the sentiment. I tried to kiss you. But you would always punch me when I did. You wouldn't even look me in the eye when we were having sex." Linka muttered, turning a deep crimson color. This was possibly the weirdest conversation she had ever had.

Especially considering she was talking to Lynn about Lynn as though she was talking about someone else. It could have been confusing, but Lynn seemed to be following it pretty well, considering how jarring it must have been. Lynn sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"You came here to get away from the brother who was raping you?" Lynn asked, seeming concerned about Linka now.

"No! He wasn't raping me… It was… It was complicated. I loved him… I-I guess I still do… I love you after all… But I didn't really care for the way he treated me. I didn't like that I was just a sex object to him. He was hurting me, not physically. He never beat me or even tied me up. But… Emotionally, it really hurt that he was willing to have sex with me, but not to even listen to me when I told him I loved him.

"I left because I couldn't take the heartbreak anymore. Every time he came into my room, I knew he was just gonna break my heart again, but I couldn't refuse him… I loved him… Am I really so pathetic that I couldn't even stand up for myself."

"Listen… Linka. This is without a doubt some of the weirdest shit I've ever heard anyone say to me… But you're not pathetic. Love does crazy things to people.

"Luke fell hard for Sam… They're dating now and despite the haters telling them that their relationship is disgusting or whatever, they haven't stopped loving each other. I don't know what's going through that other me's head. But if you really felt the need to go to such an extreme to escape him, it must have been way too intense to handle any other way. I don't know what the boy version of you is like, but if he's anything like you, he's smart, tough and not afraid to go the extra mile.

"If he really thought that running from an entire universe was the right thing to do, maybe he had no other choice. And… I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but I love you, too. I dunno… Maybe it's weird to be in love with my sister but… You're really special to me. I…" Lynn muttered, blushing again. Linka cut him off, kissing him on the lips. Even in public, kissing him like this was causing fireworks to explode in her heart, especially since he wasn't pushing her away.

He wasn't punching her. He didn't call her a freak or call her disgusting. This was wonderful. It hardly seemed real. She was getting a dizzy, spinning sensation.

"Wow… Linka, that was amazing…" Lynn breathed.

"Y-yeah…" Linka muttered. "You wanna keep going… When we get home of course." Linka said, smiling suggestively at Lynn, who nodded numbly.

"A-are you sure? Y-you want your first time t-to be with me?"  
"More than anything." Linka said, just as lovestruck as she had been when he was with Lynn in the other universe.

Meanwhile, back in Lincoln's universe, Ronnie Anne sighed deeply. She had prepared everything that she was going to say. She needed to talk some sense into Lynn, make him finally start treating Lincoln with the respect he deserved. She dialed up the Loud phone.

"Hello?" Came Lars' voice.

"Hey, Lars… How's it going?"

"Lincoln's not here right now. He's been gone for a few hours. Not sure where he went." Lars said flatly.

"Actually, I need to talk to Lynn." Ronnie said. Lars nodded and called for Lynn, who leapt down the stairs, picking up the phone as he rolled past Lars.

"Yeah! Whaddaya want?"

"I want to talk to you… Privately. Meet me… Shit, I dunno… That fountain in the park. Get there as soon as you can."

"Nobody goes to the park this time of year! It's November!" Lynn snapped.

"Exactly. That way, nobody can disturb us. It's a private convo…" Ronnie Anne said.

"You're not gonna ask me out, are you? Dealing with Stinkin is weird enough without having to deal with his girlfriend as well."

"Lynn… I don't even like you. Why on earth would I ask you out?"

"Then why do you want to talk to me?" Lynn demanded angrily.

"It's about Lincoln." Ronnie Anne demanded. Lynn sighed. He could tell he wasn't going to get out of this conversation. If he refused, she would probably come to his house and make a scene about it in front of all his brothers. He had kept his… Thing with Lincoln pretty low key up to now. He wasn't going to risk jeopardizing that by letting some loudmouthed bitch mouth off about it to everyone.

"Fine… I'll be there in five minutes… You better keep your mouth shut about what you know. You got that?" Lynn demanded angrily.

"Or what, fuckface? You gonna make me? How quiet I stay is entirely up to you. You got me?" Ronnie said smugly. Lynn cursed loudly, running out the door, running at top speed all the way to the park.

"Fine! I'm here! If you're just here to talk about how weird and wimpy Stinkin is being, I already know!"

"No! I'm here to talk about the way you're treating him! He loves you! Does that mean nothing to you? Does it mean nothing to you that you're ripping his heart out every time you use him and then just toss him aside like yesterday's trash?"

"Um… Yeah… It means nothing. I'm no fag… Stinkin knows that. I can't help it if he wants to delude himself… It's not my fault he fell for me. He has a girlfriend. I never told him my arrangement with him was anything more than convenient."

"What the hell is your problem? I don't care if you don't love him like he loves you! That's fine. It happens! But you can't keep hurting him like that!

"You don't have to be in love with him. But if you're not, tell him that and stop leading him on! Stop 'fucking him' as you and him call it! He's not some toy that you can just play with and then put aside when you're done!" Ronnie snarled. Lynn rolled his eyes, though he seemed to be uncomfortable.

"What are you so afraid of? Is it that if you treat Lincoln like a person while you're having sex it'll make you less of a man? Are you afraid your dick will shrivel and fall off?

"What about your brother, Luke? He's dating a guy… Sam. He and Sam are super into each other, and neither of them are treated as unmanly or weak!"

"It's fine for Luke to do that. It's… It's just not alright for me! I can't just…"  
"So you are afraid of facing your sexuality…"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"And yet you've been having sex with Lincoln for two years now and getting off on it. Guess what! That means you're gay!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I AM NOT! I've had girlfriends! I've had sex with them! I've gotten off on it!"

"Fine… Then you're bisexual! Lincoln is bisexual… There's nothing wrong with that… But you can't keep running from it. Not just for yourself, but for Lincoln.

"He may be a guy, but that doesn't mean he's immune to being hurt! That doesn't mean you can just treat him like a toy and expect everything to be alright… Did you know I invited him to live at my house? He said he was thinking about it already! If you don't shape up and start treating him like he deserves to be treated, you're gonna lose him!"

"What about you? You roughhouse with him… He comes home with bruises sometimes from you two's dates." Lynn said, seeming like he was trying to justify his behavior.

"I do roughhouse with him… But at least he knows I love him, and if he asked me to stop, I would… But you… He tries to kiss you and you punch him… You won't even look him in the eye…"

"Looking him in the eye when I fuck him would just make it weird and gross!"

"No! It would make it so you couldn't deny that you were bisexual! It would make him a person to you rather than just a toy!"

"Spare me your dimestore psychobabble… I don't have to take this… I came here because I didn't want you blabbing to my whole family that I was a faggot…

"But I could just threaten you instead… Keep your big mouth shut, or I can't guarantee that you won't get hurt."

"You don't scare me, Lynn… Seeing Lincoln hurting scares me more than you. You've already proven that you're tough. You don't have to prove that to anyone anymore. But you're clearly way too weak to admit that you're about as straight as a wet noodle…"

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!" Lynn yelled. Ronnie scowled.

"Fine… Just remember… My silence comes at a price. And you can't pay it in money. I can't be bribed. If you don't settle things with Lincoln within the week, and trust me I'll know. How do you think I found out about your relationship in the first place? I'll be sure to tell everyone. Your friends. Your family. Linc's and my friends… Everyone. Get me?" Ronnie asked.

Lynn snarled angrily.

"Fine! Stupid brother… Can't keep his damn mouth shut. I never told him I loved him. I never even acted like I loved him. Thinks she can blackmail me, stupid bitch…" Lynn muttered, storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you sure about this, Linka?"

"Lynn… This is the third time you've asked that… Yes, I'm sure…"

"I just don't want you to regret this and end up resenting me as much as you do the other me." Lynn muttered, seeming uncommonly self-conscious. Linka kissed Lynn tenderly on the lips.

"I won't… He hurt me… Repeatedly… You're really being kind to me… I love you…"

"But you've only known me for less than a day."

"I've known you my whole life… I guess once I move into this world, my memories started to sync up with the original me's memories. You've always been really nice to me… I want you, Lynn." Linka said, kissing Lynn again, pulling her older brother closer.

Her shirt and shorts were already off. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties and Lynn had already taken off his shirt. Their bodies were pressed together and slowly, Lynn's hand crept its way down Linka's stomach, past her navel and to her pussy, where it began to pull her panties down and play with her clit, flicking it, causing Linka to let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Lynn pulled back, startled.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked. Linka giggled.

"Come on, haven't you ever had a girlfriend before? It feels good… Keep going."

"Well… I… I have had girlfriends… I just… Never felt like this with any of them." He said as Linka kissed him again, her hands slowly moving over his body, feeling the heat and sweat rising off of him.

"You smell really good, Linka…" Lynn said, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, that sounded really creepy…"

"Stop worrying." Linka said, her hands pulling down Lynn's shorts as well and moving to his underwear. Linka giggled when she saw underneath. Seeing Lynn blush like he did just made her giggle harder.

"Sorry… I just see your friend is ready to go." She said, looking seductively into Lynn's eyes.

This was what she had wanted for over two years. To be able to look Lynn in the eyes when she was doing it with him. Somehow, this felt even better than the sex ever had. As Linka began to kiss and suck Lynn's penis, she sighed happily, blushing, hugging Lynn tightly, tears filling her eyes and going as deep as she could without gagging, her effort being rewarded as Lynn grabbed her head and came hard in her mouth, although it was more like cumming right down her throat.

Gasping and coughing, Linka pulled away, much to Lynn's shock and embarrassment.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's *Hack* alright. I'm fine." Linka said, taking a drink of water and spitting out the window.

"Are… Are you…"

"Yes!" Linka said forcefully. "I am sure!" She said, rubbing her pussy up against Lynn's still hard manhood, her eyes looking apprehensive.

"Hey… Lynn… D-do you mind… Doing anal?"

"You… Want me to stick it in your butt? Are you sure?"

"That's what Lincoln always did with the other Lynn… I guess I'm used to it. I usually carry some oil with me… Sometimes we run out of it. It's hard to go to the store and find a cashier who'll sell it to us so we have to either store up a lot of it, find out the friendly cashiers' schedules or have some small packages of backup for emergencies."

"Great… So you want me to become a buttstuffer?" Lynn asked.

"Well… I don't know if I'd put it that way… I-if you don't want to, I also just have condoms on me." Linka muttered, holding up five condoms from a package she had back in her previous universe.

"I-if that's what you really want… I-I guess I don't mind." Lynn sighed, kissing Linka and flipping her over, gently rubbing her back, squeezing her shoulders and working her way down her back, being exceptionally gentle.

Linka sighed and moaned. Lynn's palms were wet with sweat and they glided over Linka's already sweaty back as Lynn applied the oil to his penis, making sure to put plenty on Linka as well, finally, moving slowly, sliding himself inside her. Linka gritted her teeth. Clearly in this universe, it was her first time. Her breath hitched in her throat as Lynn buried herself fully, staying still for a moment.

"You're alright, beautiful?" Lynn asked. Linka gasped.

 _Beautiful_. He had called her beautiful. The other Lynn would never do that. He only ever called him 'Stinkin'. He was used to being verbally abused, but it still hurt. Tears of happiness stung her eyes as she twisted around as much as she could, kissing Lynn on the lips.

"Yes… I'm fine… You can move if you want." She whispered. Lynn nodded, kissing her gently, still massaging her as he began to slide in and out of her.

Linka gasped, crying out in pleasure, feeling her entire body like it was on fire, electricity coursing through her mind and body with every thrust. Lynn moved slowly, taking his time with her, kissing her neck and shoulders. His endurance was impressive. He continued thrusting, seeming like he was holding it in until Linka began to heat up even more, her cries of pleasure becoming uneven as she reached the edge, finally exploding, collapsing on the bed as Lynn also came, groaning his release.

"That… Felt… Amazing, Lynn…" Linka whispered, her arms wrapping around Lynn, kissing him, exhausted but exhilarated, energized, feeling higher than she had ever felt before in her life. Something seemed wrong with this, strange. But she wrote it off as she held up a condom.

"D-do you… Want to use my other hole as well?"

"You're… You're sure? You really want me to be your first time? I'm nothing special."

"You're special to me, Lynn… Linka said, smiling gently at him. I'm sure. I want you to take my first." She said. Lynn nodded, slipping the condom on and positioning himself. He still wasn't sure about whether this was a good idea. But he was too lost in the moment by now. As he slid inside her, kissing her, even through her tears as he broke her barrier, burying himself inside, she cried out.

It was half in ecstasy, half in pain. A bright light burst before her vision as he broke her barrier, leaving her blind for a second. Lynn kissed her tears away, moving slowly inside her as she adjusted, only speeding up when she asked him to go a little harder. This was as gentle as Lynn had ever been with him… Her. She was Linka, now. She was sure she didn't want to go back… Or did she? She loved being with this Lynn… She loved being treated so gently.

But Lincoln loved Lynn. He wasn't ashamed of being in love with a guy. He wasn't even ashamed of being in love with his older brother. None of that bothered him. It hurt that Lynn was so ashamed of his feelings. Linka felt like she was on fire right now. Her body was coursing with an electricity that she could barely describe. As Lynn thrust inside of her, she could feel herself building rapidly to orgasm. Her pussy was pulsing and she could tell that Lynn was having trouble controlling himself as well.

Eventually, Linka felt her climax coming, hugging Lynn again, looking him directly in the eye, she exploded again, her walls contracting, causing Lynn to climax as well. Finally, Lynn pulled out, lying down next to Linka, falling asleep, exhausted from their activities. Linka smiled, pulling the covers up over Lynn and getting dressed, heading out of the room to Levi's room.

"Hello, younger sister. Are you enjoying your foray into this alternate universe?" Levi asked. Linka nodded.

"It's amazing…" She sighed. Levi nodded. "Please come into my room and allow me to examine you." He said. Only Leon was in the room. He wouldn't be a bother.

"Please, sit…" Levi said. "Give me a moment. I must finish mixing these chemicals." He said. Linka nodded, sitting down, grimacing. The aftereffects of having something up her butt weren't easy. Finally, Levi turned to Linka, taking a clipboard.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness, nausea, indigestion, diarrhea, or other signs of illness?"

"Yes… But I don't think they have anything to do with the spacetime shift or whatever."

"To what do you attribute them, then?"

"My feelings for Lynn. They're still just as strong as before."

"I see… Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, but again… It's nothing to do with your watch."

"What then?"

"Well… I just had all three holes filled by Lynn…"

"This conversation has suddenly become too frank for my taste." Levi said flatly. Linka nodded.

"Very well… No negative side effects. May I see the time on your watch? I see… You have approximately 40.5 hours left until the effects are permanent. What are your thoughts on that at the time?"

"I don't know. This world's Lynn is so gentle with me… But with Lincoln's memories I still love the other Lynn… I don't want to think that I'll never see him again. Lincoln was never ashamed that he was in love with a boy. That's not why he changed worlds. He changed because he didn't want to live with someone who was just going to use him."

"Your emotional conundrum is significant, then. I can't make you go back. But you should know that if you don't go back within the 48 hours, your memories of your old world will begin to fade. Because my watch synchronizes your body with this world, it does the same for your brain, and it will begin to make your memories and thoughts match the universe you are in. You'll forget about Lincoln's illicit sexual relationship with his brother.

"You may or may not still be attracted as a girl to this Lynn. That I cannot say. But your memories of the old you will disappear, probably over the course of a week… Maybe two if you're strong willed and your memories are powerful enough. Emotions attached to the memories play a level of involvement that science can't necessarily quantify yet."

"So you're saying that I'll only be Linka and that Lincoln will never have existed?"

"That's a simplified version of what I said, but factual in essence." Levi replied.

"Whatever your decision, you'll need to be certain of it.

If you decide to go back, you might be able to return, but if you decide to stay, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to go back to your original universe, and if you can, if you've waited longer than 48 hours, serious temporal-spatial consequences could result, including severe injury to you, your sury roundings, drastically shortened lifespan as a result of physical shock, violent physical illness, mental backlash including mental illness and in the worst case, death.

"These repercussions are only projected from computer simulations. But I feel safe in warning you about their possibility. Thus, you should keep a close eye on the clock and not put off making your final decision. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Linka said, terrified now that there was no chance that her head wouldn't pop off when she went back.

"You needn't worry. If you remain within the time constraints with whatever decision you make, there should be no major side effects. Please return to your room. And remember, if you return to your own universe, the Linka that remains will have the memories that you created up to then so theore's no need to worry about a memory gap.

"Ugh… What do I do? Ronnie Anne… She's… She's right. I guess I have been taking Stinkin for granted. I don't know how I feel about him. I've been avoiding my feelings for so long that I can't even think about what I feel for him… I need to talk to someone else who's gay… Maybe Sam can help me." Lynn said, picking up his cell phone and dialing up Luke's boyfriend.

"Ý'ello… Hey, Luke… Good t'hear from ya! I miss ya when ya aren't in school…"

"What? No, it's Lynn…" Sam gasped.

"Oh, sorry Lynn… What can I do for you?"

"Um… I… May or may not have feelings for this guy I know… I… For a long time I convinced myself that it was just sex, that it didn't mean anything…"

"But now he's told you that it means everything to him and you're questioning not only your relationship but your sexuality as well. Am I about right?"

"Um… Wow… Exactly right. How did you know?" Lynn asked, slightly suspicious now.

"Well… I was confused about my sexuality for a long time. I've known Luke since middle school and he was always really awesome. I admired him. He didn't let anyone else tell him who he was.

"And well… I guess we started sleeping together about a year before he actually confessed his feelings to me. He came over to my house and brought a homemade mix tape of the best music and the sheet music for all of them… He told me how he felt about me and I'm afraid I didn't react well. It was just sex, I told him. It meant nothing to me, I told him. He started avoiding me after that. I tried to talk to him, to apologize for being so blunt with him. I tried to explain to him that I wanted to keep him as a friend.

"But he wouldn't even talk to me… And the look in his eye when I tried to walk up to him, like I had ripped his heart out. He couldn't even look me in the eye. I told myself for a long time that I didn't have a problem with gays… But that I wasn't gay… Luke and I were just screwing around… I told myself that, but no amount of lying to myself could change the fact that I had fallen in love with the boy I had convinced myself for so long was just a friend.

"Finally, I sent him a text with all my feelings on it… I finally told him how I felt and that I wasn't ashamed of my feelings. I just couldn't accept them before. I invited him to a Mick Swagger concert and we made love for the first time afterwards… Well, we had slept together fairly often even before, but it never felt so amazing as that night. I guess love doesn't know gender… So whether you're in love with a boy or a girl… Or your own brother… Love is love.

"You can't change how you feel. You can lie to yourself. You can have sex with as many girls as you want and tell yourself that means you're straight. But it's going to come out eventually and if you keep repressing yourself, you're not only going to hurt yourself but the person you're using as a release. Tell Lincoln how you feel. Apologize to him for hurting him and try to make it right."

"How do you know Lincoln is the person I'm talking about?"

"Please, most of your family knows you're screwing him. Your parents are still in the dark from what Levi says. But Luke knows, he told me and neither of us have a problem with it. If it makes you two happy, who is anyone to judge you?" Sam asked. Lynn felt himself trying desperately to hold back tears. All of his siblings knew? And they hadn't told anyone. They hadn't treated him differently.

They weren't judging him. They didn't think he was weird or disgusting. Suddenly, a terrible longing for Lincoln overpowered him, a desire to feel his touch, to lie next to him. It didn't even have to be about sex. He just wanted to feel Lincoln next to him. He never wanted to hurt Lincoln. He wanted to satisfy his own needs and didn't even stop to consider how Lincoln felt, or Lincoln's needs. He thanked Sam, hanging up and hurrying to Lincoln's room, finding it empty except for Lars.

"Hello, Lynn… Are you here for Lincoln again?" Lars asked. Lynn nodded numbly.

"I'm seeking him as well. He isn't responding to my summoning ritual. I'm planning to use Psychometry to track him physically. I merely need to imbue an object of his that he holds dear with a tracking charm and have it lead me to his current location. I should locate him within the hour if I'm lucky."

"Would you… Mind if I came along? I um… Need to talk to him…"

"Sure… Having you along will be useful if we're attacked by any creatures of the night. I don't think he really wants to talk to you, but you're welcome to try." Lars said quietly, taking Mr. Bun-Bun and muttering some words over it, taking a candle and dripping some wax on it, kissing the head and putting it down inside the magic circle.

The circle glowed and so did the rabbit. Soon, its ears began spinning and then pointed out the door. Lynn put his shoes on as well and followed the direction of the ears and it led them out the door, and to the left. The two followed it down the road, towards the park and along a winding path, eventually making it nearly to the edge of town, going into a small grove.

Linka sighed. She knew what she had to do. Her time with Lynn had felt amazing. He had been so gentle with her, so kind and his touch had been nothing like the cold, uncaring one of his other Lynn… But he needed to go back. He needed to confront Lynn, make his position known and make sure that Lynn knew that he couldn't push him around anymore and treat him like a sex toy. He was a person, not Lynn's object. She felt a tear sting her eyes, kissing Lynn on the lips as he slept.

"*Yawn!* Hey, Linkie… What's wrong? What has you upset?"

"I… I have to go… I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. You've been so good to me… But I can't leave my business in my original universe unfinished. I… I want you to have this…" Linka said, handing Lynn Mr. Bun-Bun. Lynn gasped, tears filling his eyes as well. He knew that he had to let Linka do what was right for her. But…

"Please… Don't go?"

"I… I have to… Take good care of Mr. Bun-Bun for me…" Linka whispered, kissing Lynn tenderly before pressing the return button on her watch. As she stepped through the portal, another Linka appeared in the bed next to Lynn, smiling happily at him. Something was keeping the parameters of their universes constant, but Lynn still felt like he was losing something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Lincoln!" Lynn shouted, running over to his brother and hugging him tightly

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was so worried about you!" Lynn said angrily, punching Lincoln in the stomach. Lincoln groaned, collapsing to his knees again.

"It's… Good to see you, too…" Lincoln gasped, kissing Lynn in return. Lynn looked uncomfortable with the kiss, but he didn't punch Lincoln again.

He didn't even care that Lars was standing right there, and clearly Lynn hadn't cared either.

"What happened though? I thought I was just someone for you to fuck?"

"Lincoln I…"

"Hold on… I need to say something… You've… You've been treating me really badly for a long time, and it needs to stop. I'm in love with you, Lynn… But that doesn't mean you can treat me like garbage and expect me to just take it…"

"I kn…"

"I'm not done. You don't have to feel the same way about me that I do about you. I'm not going to demand a relationship out of you… But I _need_ you… I really do _need you_ to decide _right now_ whether you want one. If you do, I still love you and I'd be thrilled to be with you… But if not… That's fine… But stop treating me like I'm just some casual fling. You're either with me or you're not! You can't have it both ways!

"I'll stay quiet about it with your friends and mine if you want me to. But I won't have you lying to yourself and to me about where I stand with you! Do you understand me? You have to make a decision right now where you want me to be in your life!" Lincoln said, tears flooding his eyes again. He had never been so forceful with Lynn… He had never had the nerve. But Ronnie Anne was right. For his own happiness, he needed to be straight with Lynn.

"I was just gonna say… I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you… I was freaked out about how you felt about me and wondering if that meant that I was gay. I couldn't look you in the eye when we had sex because doing that would be admitting that we were an item. I kept telling myself that it was just sex, that it didn't mean anything to me. It was hard to swallow… Giggity… When you told me you loved me with such passion, when you kissed me and treated me like I was more than just a living dildo…

"I couldn't accept that maybe I wasn't straight… I'm sorry for hurting you, Lincoln and I know I can't necessarily make up for it. But I'd like to at least be able to try." Lynn said, tears filling his eyes as well. Lincoln hugged Lynn tightly, kissing him on the lips.

"I understand being afraid… I was nervous too about my feelings at first… More because I thought that Ronnie Anne would kill me if she found out…"

"You told her about our relationship, didn't you?"

"I had to… She knew something was wrong, and wouldn't let it go until I told her the truth. She was… Surprisingly understanding. I just hope she doesn't want a three way out of this. I'm not sure I could stand sharing you with her… Or her with you. The way you do things, I might not be able to compare. I don't want to lose her to you." Lincoln said. Lynn laughed.

"That's fine. I would turn her down for one anyway. She's cute, but I'm not really into her."

"Oh, God! Just fuck right here and get it over with!" Lars said, rolling his eyes. "Just let me get out of here first."

"Not outside…" Lincoln said, heading home with Lynn and Lars. The three got in late, hurrying up to their rooms. Lynn quietly moved into Lincoln's room, shutting the door and locking it. He slowly moved over to Lincoln's bed sitting down and kissing him tenderly on the lips, closing his eyes, his head slowly leaning to one side. Lincoln's eyes slowly closed as well, his arms cupping Lynn's cheeks and returning the kiss, his tongue sliding along his older sibling's lips.

Their kisses had never been this tender or warm before. He felt a fire raging in him now that he never had before. It was like night and day compared to before. He could feel his passion and love for Lynn increasing. He had no idea if this would last. Maybe Lynn would find a boy or a girl and his and his brother's relationship would be over. But for now, he couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Lynn's breathing, his heartbeat, his chest rising and falling were overwhelming.

Lincoln pulled away, his hands roaming over Lynn's body, pulling his shirt over his head, feeling the lean muscle that dominated Lynn's body. Lynn was nearly unrivaled in athletic ability. Since he was a small child, Lynn had been involved in some sport or physical activity nearly every day. In the winter, he did hockey, snowboarding and dominated in snowball fights. In the fall, he did basketball, Football, Field Hockey, Baseball and a few other sports.

In spring and summer, he played soccer, track, cross-country, did pole vaulting, skateboarding, roller skating and any number of sports big and small. Over the years, he had become immensely talented, strong and fast. He had even been approached by a few companies that wanted to sponsor him for the Olympics, both Winter and Summer. Lynn's eyes, half-lidded with passion and desire never left Lincoln's own.

As he pushed Lincoln down on the bed, holding the younger brother's arms above his head, his gaze intense and dominating, Lincoln couldn't look away. Lynn kissed Lincoln again, more passionately this time. The love was still there though, and Lynn slowly undid Lincoln's jeans, pulling them down and gently rubbing, putting his hand inside Lincoln's underwear.

He stroked Lincoln's erection, his fingers moving nimbly and lightly along it, pushing all the right buttons until Lincoln groaned, feeling the most amazing, satisfying orgasm of his life rip through his system, sending a vibration through his stomach and down through his legs. He looked at Lincoln's wholly ruined underwear and tossed the wet clothes on the floor with a satisfying splat.

Lincoln sighed, turning around, making sure not to look at Lynn.

"What are you doing?"

"I… F-force of habit…" Lincoln muttered, blushing under his brother's intense, hurt gaze.

"I guess that's my fault. I'll try to break that habit as best I can, handsome…" Lynn said. Lincoln gasped. It was just like what Lynn had said to Linka… He had called her 'beautiful'.

"Now his Lynn was calling him handsome. Maybe leaving his own universe was ultimately for the best. Lynn pulled off his own pants, his penis already rock hard. Lincoln gently kissed it, licking along its length. Lynn stopped him.

"You… Don't have to do that… I'm not complaining but… I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"I _want_ to… I like making you feel good… It's what people who love each other do." Lincoln said. Lynn nodded and released his younger brother's head. Lincoln kissed the tip again, licking and humming as he went up and down its length, listening to Lynn's aroused groans and gasps as his lips moved just right, causing Lynn to cum in nearly record time.

"Wow… That was fast… Sorry I couldn't hold out longer, Lincoln." Lynn said as Lincoln drank some water and spat out the window.

"No problem." Lincoln said, gazing lovingly at his older brother, lying down on the bed as Lynn laid down next to him, kissing him tenderly.

"I… I kinda want you to do me tonight…" Lynn said, handing Lincoln the oil. The younger brother, not sure of how much to use, poured admittedly way too much on, rubbing it in like he was trying to rub in suntan lotion.

"Don't rub so hard. It feels good, but you need to keep it moist so that it doesn't hurt going in. Rub it around the skin, not into it. Really get in there, too." Lynn said casually.

Lincoln nodded, starting again and pouring a little less this time, rubbing it around, getting in the crack and the hole, finally putting some on himself as well.

"Are you sure about this, Lynn? I don't mind being on bottom." Lincoln said. Lynn shrugged.

"Maybe after if you're still up for it. But I wanna try something different tonight." Lincoln nodded, pushing in slowly.

He remembered how it felt the first time Lynn had entered him, both just recently as Linka and years ago as Lincoln. It hurt. He needed to make sure it didn't hurt too much. He gently but firmly massaged Lynn's back as he did, moving up and down, focusing on the tension in his shoulders first, feeling all along the well-defined muscle that Lynn had. He thrust slowly, kissing Lynn on the neck, nipping his older brother and continuing to massage.

Lynn moaned lightly. The feeling of his younger brother inside him as well as the massage was just so wonderful. He lost himself, slipping slowly away at the feeling of intimacy that he never let himself feel before. He wished that he had been able to admit his feelings sooner. But there was no going back. He could only make things better going forward. Lincoln began to thrust faster and went slightly harder, his breathing becoming labored as the intensity built up.

Lynn was so tight, it was like a vise inside him. He rarely had to do so much work, but he was happy that Lynn was trusting him like this. His passion, his pleasure continued to build until finally, he couldn't hold it anymore, cumming inside his brother, who growled his release less than a second later. Lincoln pulled out, lying down on Lynn's chest, stroking the older boy's body, looking lovingly into his brother's eyes.

"Is it alright to say I love you, Lynn?"

"I love you too, Linky…" Lynn said tenderly, feeling more satisfied than he had ever felt before in his life. "Did I do alright?" Lynn asked, seeming uncharacteristically uncertain.

"You were… Amazing." Lincoln said, kissing Lynn again, falling asleep in his arms. This was the ending Lincoln had wished for for a long, long time.

He was finally with the man he loved, and that man had stopped denying his own feelings and loved Lincoln back. Everything felt perfect. As cold as he had felt less than 24 hours ago when Lynn had fucked him the last time, that was how warm he felt now… Perfect.


End file.
